The Course
by aerogirl
Summary: Sora loses her love, and then her mind. What will she do to try to get him back?


The Course Tai smiled to himself as he was left to clear up after dinner this time, wiping off the table with a wet cloth. It would be the one month anniversary of him and Yamato being together tomorrow. A month. It had gone so fast.   
  
The only thing dragging him down was Sora's obvious constant attempts to get Yamato back. She couldn't take a hint. She knew Matt was gay now. She knew he was taken. So why didn't she leave them alone?   
  
He sighed, going to set to work on the dishes. He had never seen Sora so obsessed over something. She was actually usually the type to give up when she realized it was for the better... but not this time. He couldn't help but be a bit worried about what Sora would do.  
  
He gritted his teeth angrilly as he remembered her actually running up to Yamato and pressing her lips to hsi when he was standing right there. Of course, Matt pushed away in disgust, but it was the very idea.  
  
Apparently, Sora couldn't take it that Yamato was happy without her. Apparently, she was having some unhealthy obsession. Apaprently, she wasn't going to give up.  
  
But Tai wouldn't give up either. He would not lose Yamato. Not to Sora, not to anyone. He finally had the love of his life and he wasn't going to give him up.  
  
The young brunette cursed aloud as the water he had not been paying attention too grew too hot and burned his hand. He pulled back, then changed the water to cold, running it under the water.  
  
As the cold water went over his hand, he began thinking once again. Sora probably had something up her sleeve, so he would have to have his own plan as well.  
  
  
  
After finishing the dishes and tending to his minor burn, Taichi retreated to his room, beginning to practice juggling his soccer ball, ignoring the many past scoldings his mother had given him for it. It was cold outside and raining. He wasn't about to go out to practice and manage to catch pneumonia at the same time.  
  
The phone rang, and, as a careless 15 year old mind would do, he turned to grab it, forgetting the ball dangling in the air that soon collided with a lamp that crashed to the floor.  
  
Sora was first met on the line with a load crash, then a questioning shout in the background from Mrs. Yagami. Taichi spit back some lame excuse that the parent swallowed, but didn't truly believe, knowing that she'd later walk into the room to find something broken.  
  
"Uh... Tai?"  
  
"Oh, hey Sora." Tai tried his damndest to sound cheerful, but failed miserably.  
  
"How are you and Yamato doing?"  
  
"Great." Tai responded, wondering why she would care. "He's taking me out Friday night again."  
  
"Oh." Temporary, yet uncomfortably long pause on the other end. "Glad to hear that." the sentence was obviously forced, yet courteous.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So... where you two going?" she inquired, trying not to sound suspicious by asking.  
  
"Just down the the beach I think."  
  
"You mean downtown?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sora smirked on her end. The setup was now perfect, and the other two would be clueless. She tried to clear the expression on her face from her voice. "Well, I'll be seeing you two around. Good luck." she said, promptly hanging up. "You'll be needing it."  
  
  
  
Sora smiled casually in the halls at school, trying to keep the grin to a minimum. She stopped by Matt's locker, leaning against one directly next to his. "So... I heard you and Tai are going to the beach Friday."  
  
Matt seemed caught offguard by this. Usually whenever she came around, she was pulling something or other to get him back. Now she was bringing up hwo he and his boyfriend were spending their time together...? "Uh... yeah." he responded, shutting his locker after slinging his backpack over his shoulder, preparing to leave the schoolgrounds seeing as how the date had ended.  
  
"Cool. Any others there? Like, a double date?"  
  
"No... just me and Tai." he turned, walking casually towards the building's entrance, or exit, depending on the time of day.  
  
She once again jogged to catch back up to him. "Oh." she turned her head a moment, pondering what to say. She figured an apology would sound good to him, even though she knew she WAS the one in the right. "Look, I'm sorry about how I've been acting recently."  
  
Matt just smirked, shaking his head and continuing on walking. He reached the doors, walking out.  
  
"You know, when someone apologizes, it's polite to say that you forgive them." she snapped at him a bit.  
  
He spun around. "No. I don't have any more time for your petty games anymore! You're probably trying something again right now. I'm sick of it Sora. Just get over it. I love Tai, okay? He's the one for me, not you." and with that, he spun back around and stormed off, ignoring the stares of people who had just now learned the young blonde was gay.  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed. _ We'll just see about that..._  
  
  
  
Sora dug furiously through the house-- looking in cabinets, under paperwork, in different rooms-- until she found what she was looking for. A key. To a cabinet. A cabinet her dad, who was constantly traveling, owned and refused to let her in as a child. She knew what was in it... and it was exactly what she was in need of currently.  
  
Doing her best to straighten out the mess she had created while looking for the key, she pocketed it, deciding not to use it until it was Friday. The next day.   
  
  
  
Tai was laughing hysterically, not really from a joke, more of just having a great time, and leaning against Matt so as to be able to keep standing up. The blonde had an arm looped around the brunette and was whipsering something to him, which somehow made the other start laughing more.   
  
They were heading back from the beach, walking through the streets after some dog on the beach had run off with Matt's wallet and with it, his busfair money-- one of the many things making Tai laugh to the point of not being able to walk. He thought it hilarious watching the other chasing after the dog, which was much betterof running on sand with it's four legs than Matt and his two.  
  
Matt didn't like the situation. Downtown, at night, on an empty street... he just didn't care for it, so he did his best to stay on the alert while the other giggled hysterically at his side.  
  
He was glad to see a familiar face as Sora somehow appeared from nowhere. The larger the group, the safer it is, he had always learned.  
  
"Hey." he called.  
  
No response from Sora.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yamato." she nodded in acknowledgement solemnly.  
  
Tai had stopped laughing now, and was looking at the other as a glint caught his eye. He couldn't place what it was, the darkness from the very few dim streetlights made it difficult.  
  
But he soon found out. She raised whatever it had been, and a shot was heard. He felt a pang in his stomach, and he immediately knew what it was. He glared up while Matt screamed a few profanities at her. The shot, of course, hadn't been an instant kill shot, but with Tai doubled over and holding his stomach, it was obvious that he couldn't take another one.  
  
"Sora what the hell are you doing??" Matt yelled. "Well isn't it elementary?" the now insane Sora glared. "With Tai gone, you will be in love with me again."   
  
Her plan of course made no sense. If she killed Tai, Matt wouldn't love her... but something within the last month had made her go over the edge, and her mind wasn't running on proper logic now.  
  
"What?" Matt hissed. "Damn, what got into you Sora?"  
  
She stepped closer to them, stepping directly up to Yamato. "Love, Yamato. Love got into me." she looked at him. "And with the competition gone..." she cocked the gun, pointing it to Taichi, who was now on his knees from pain. "You can love me again."  
  
Yamato grabbed the gun to change the point of aim as the gun went off, flying past them to collide with a streetlight, making it go out. "You've snapped!"  
  
"DON'T get in my way Yamato!" she cocked it again, ripping it from his grip, but he grabbed it again... at the wrong time in the wrong spot. It shot right off through his hand.   
  
He yelled, and glared at her. "You don't know what love is..." he held the wrist of the peirced hand with his other hand, watching it bleed on it's own. "Damn you're a bitch." he looked back to Taichi to make sure he was doing alright, and the other gave a nod.  
  
Sora saw the blood from the one she said she loved forming a small pool on the ground, and the blood from Taichi a larger one, and only then did it really hit her what she was doing.  
  
"Oh my god..." he hand shook, and she drew it back, looking at the gun she had already set to fire off another bullet. "What am I doing?"  
  
"I don't know." Yamato glared, wincing as he tried to keep from screaming.  
  
Sirens were heard in the distance. Someone had called the police from the sonud of gunshots.  
  
Sora whispered. "Attempted murder...assault... destruction of property... I'm going to get years.." she looked back to the two injured ones, who were now next to each other, Yamato checking on Taichi.  
  
As the lights from the cars were seen, another smirk crossed her face. "I can't have Yamato. I know that now. And I'm not going to get stuck in jail for that long knowing I'll never have him." She shot off another shot, colliding it with Yamato's ankle to immobilize him, knowing he would still try to stop her when she did this. "I should have done this first instead." she held the gun to her head, somehow managing to release both remaining bullets from the revolver before falling to the ground.  
  
  
  
The police and ambulances were there, attending to Tai and Matt. Sora had been pronounced dead on the scene...  
  
As they wrapped Yamato's ankle in a temporary bandage to stop the bleeding, he covered his face with his good hand, the other already bandaged, rubbing his face as he thought about what had just occurred. "I can't believe she did that... I never thought Sora would do something that extreme."  
  
Taichi also was in shock, still not fully sure what had happened.  
  
The ambulances soon pulled off toward the hospital, bringing the two young boys to be taken care of and observed for their wounds.  
  
  
  



End file.
